kamera hantu
by purple eye's liu-chan
Summary: semua berawal dari kamera yang ku dapatkan,dan keanehan keanehan mulai terjadi
1. Chapter 1

**KAMERA HANTU**

DISCLAIMER:puna LIU lha…..{di buang masashi kishimito ke planet mars}

PAIR:naruhina

WARNING:ooc gaje tenan…..

Ma'af yach klu fic niech mashi gak jelas

ato anchur,karna niech fic pertama liu…..

baik lha silakan di baca:

(12.30 wib)

Siang ini ku amati kamera baru ku lebih cermat lagi

"kamera ini masi bagus semua sistim nya pun masih bekerja dengan

baek,tp kenapa..,,slalu begini sih hasil gambar nya…?"gumam ku dlm

hati

oya jadhi lupa aku hyuuga hinata,habis keburu cerita sih..!aku disini mau cerita kisah misterius ku yg aku alami sama naruto teman kerja ku, sa'at aku masih jadhi reporter,

nie yah aku lanjutin cerita ku…

Kamera ini aku dapet dari mendiang kak neji,kak neji dulu nya seorang fotografer tapi entah kenapa tiba tiba dia membrikan kamera kesayangan nya pada ku,sehari setelah kak neji membrikan kamera itu,kak neji ditemukan meninggal dunia karena kanker kornea mata, yg membuat ku heran,kenepa kak neji memberikan kamera itu sa'at kamera ku rusak and sa'at aku butuhuntuk meliput berita penggusuran rumah sakit kuno di daerah kota tempat tinggal ku.

Berita penggusuran rumah sakit kuno itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh kota,karena kabar nya rumah sakit ithu terkenal angker. Orang orang sering melihat penampakan hantu yg mirip dengan suster di tenga malam

"percaya lah kamera ini akan sangat membantu mu menemukan rahasia

besar tentang rumah sakit itu" ujar kak neji,sebalum kak neji meninggal

(23.45 wib)

aku tak habis piker sa'at mengetahui hasill cetak foto yg sudah jadi ternyata ada beberapa sosok misterius muncul dlm foto itu,sosok itu mrnyerupai para suster dgn wajah yg sangatmengarikan,aku jadi takut waktu melihat foto itu,karena aku tau persis objek foto ku tadi hanya ruangan bangsal pasien mengapa bias muncul sosok sosok misterius itu,naruto teman lembur ku bingung melihat hasil foto ku

"hinata,foton nya kok gini,emang kamu moto apa'an…?"ujar naruto

"aku gak tau,perasa'an aku Cuma moto bangsal salah satu rumah sakit kok

lagian waktu itu lagi gak ada siapa siapa Cuma satu penghuni bangsal ini"

ujar ku heran

"coba sini ku periksa kamera mu…!" ujarnya lagi

langsung ku serahkan kamerah ku pada nya,dan setalah di periksa

"kok aneh yah..? padahal kamerah mu baik baik saja,tp kok hasil nya

burem gini sih..?"

(00.15 wib)

tiba tiba kamera itu bergerak garak sendiri,dan tyerasa sangat panas,sejurus dengan itu

naruto langsung melemper kamera itu ke tanah,tp kamera itu tak jera kamera itu terbang,dan menjepret sana sini tanpa objej yg tentu,aku berusaha menghentikan kamerah itu ,tp kamera it uterus meronta,tak bias di kendalikan,kamera it uterus mmenjepret sana sini sambil menjepret semau nya,sampai objek foto nya adalah naruto aku bingung,sontak aku langsung teriak

"STOOP….!Cukup hentikan !"

ajaib kamera itu langsung diam and jatuh ke tanah. Ruangan itu menjadi sangat berantakan,lengan narutoterluka oleh ulah kamera itu,sedangkan aku mengalami luka di pelipis kiri ku. Naruto diam 1000 bahasa,nafas ku tersengal sengal

"hina..,sebenar nya ada apa dengan kamera mu ini….?, dan dari mana

kamu mendapatkan nya" Tanya naruto

"aku dapet dari kak raka sehari sebelum kak raka meninggal,aku sendiri

gak tau kenapa kamera ini jadi kayak gini.."ujar ku yg masih dengan

nafas yg tak beraturan

dan naruto mencoba mendekati kamera itu lagi,sa'at di priksa kamera itutak ada satu pun file hasil petretan,kamera itu seakan tak memotret apa pun,aku dan naruto hanya bias diem,heran,bingung,takut,shock,karena ulah kamera itu….

TUNGGU KISAH SELANJUTNYA….


	2. Chapter 2

**KAMERA HANTU**

**Disclaimer:**punya liu lha….(di buang masashi kishimoto ke planet mars)

**Pair:**hinata dan naruto

**Warning:**ooc..,,gaje lage..

Ae….,,kali ini liu balik lagi untuk lanjutin chapter ke dua liu, di chapter ini liu akan meperbaiki semua kesalahan liu di chapter pertama..,,tp liu minta ma'af kalau masi rada ancur…,,dan liu mau ucapin arigatou bwat para senpai yg uda nge-review liu….,,

Yach uda tanpa basa basi lagi langsung aja di baca…..

Setelah itu aku langsung memutuskan untuk pulang, aku capek dan takut setelah mengalami kejadian ini, aku berharap ini kejadian terakhir, aku gak mau lagi kamera itu melukai ku dan naruto-kun

"naru ayo pulang, aku capek nih…"ujar ku pada naruto yg masih memegang

kamera itu

"yah uda ayo, nih kamera mu.."ujar nya sambil menyerah kan kamera itu ke

hadapan ku

"arigatou naruto-kun"ujar ku seraya menerima kamera itu

Setelah itu kami langsung menuju lantai satu (kebetulan lift lagi rusak) kami turun melalui tangga, saat berjalan aku ngerasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikuti ku seperti bayangan, aku gak berani menoleh karena aku belum siap untuk melihat penampakan hantu karna ulah kamera ini

"naru…,apa kamu ngerasa sama kayak yang ku rasa…?" ujar ku dengan

nada bergetar

"ngerasa apa..?" Tanya nya

"rasa kayak ada yang ngikuti dari arah belakang, aku takut, aku bisa ngerasa itu,dia berada tepat di belakang kita, aku takut naruto-kun…"ujar ku

"hinata. Liat aku, selama ada aku kamu gak usah ngarasa takut kita akan ngelawan rasa takut itu ngerti.,"ujar nya

"i-iya naruto..aku percaya sama kamu aku bangga punya sahabat kayak

kamu…"ujar ku dia hanya bias diam sejanak menatap ku

APA,..APA YANG SALAH DARI UCAPAN KU ?

"yah uda ayo pulang.."ujar nya

Aku dan naruto berjalan menuju parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil _opel blazer_ warna biru milik naruto selama perjalanan aku hanya tertidur mungkin aku kecapean, otou-san sering marah kalau aku sering lembur mungkin karna aku anak cewek, jadi beliau agak ketat terhadapku, tapi, berhubung naruto sudah sering ngomong ke tou-san kalau dia akan ngejaga aku, tou-san jadi lebih royal terhadap jam lembur ku

"hinata…,hina…hey"ujar naruto sambil menepuk nepuk pelan pipi ku

"gomen naruto-kun, aku tertidur…"ujar ku yang baru bangun dari alam

mimpi

"gak papa kok, maklum kamu terlalu kecapekan, dan jangan lupa kalau uda

masuk rumah jangan langsung tidur, pelipis mu obati dulu yah..?"ujar

naruto

"oke bos.."ujar ku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, dia hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya

Aku berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah, tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, aku merasa ayunanku bergerak

"KRIAK KRIAK" itu bunyi yang ku dengar, ku coba tuk memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan saat ku menolehkan wajahku kearah ayunan yang tepat berada persis berada di sebelah kananku, aku mendapati hal yang tak ingin ku lihat

"KYYAAAAAAA…..!"teriak ku kaget dan takut dengan rasa yang sangat luar biasa, aku berlari tanpa memperdulikan jalan yang ku lalui karna jarak pagar rumahku dari pintu rumah kira-kira 12 meter dan itu terasa sangat jauh untukku yang sedang takut luar biasa, aku melihat langsung dan nyata GOD'S aku tak menyangka aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya

"BBRRUUAK"suara tabrakan yang keras dan serius hingga membuatku terjatuh

"KYAAAA..jangan sentu aku, aku takut pergi..pergi.."teriakku histeris tanpa melihat siapa di depanku, karna aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku

"hina, hey..hina, ini aku nee-chan mu, lihat aku"ujar liu-chan padaku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku

"hosh..hosh..hufts..,ini benar nee-chan "ujarku

"tuhan.. ini benar-benar nee-chan.."ujarnya lagi

"nee-chan..hiks..hiks..hiks..ak..aku..takut,..dia meng..ngikutiku terus.."ujarku denagn tangis yang tak bisa ku bendung, rasa takut yang luar biasa tlah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku dan menyelimutiku

"siapa..? siapa yang kamu maksud..?"

"han..hantu..itu..nee-chan.."tangisku sambil menunjuk kearah ayunan tadi yang di mana berhasil dangan sukses aku melihat sosok hantu wanita

"mana..? gak ada apa-apa..!"

"lho mana hantu itu..?" ujarku bingung

"hina.., mungkin itu hanya hayalanmu saja..karna kamu terlalu capek sampai-sampai kamu berhanyal yang tidak-tidak..lebih baik kamu masuk dan tidur, mungkin kamu bisa lebih baik" ujar nee-chan sambil mengusap rambut indigo panjang milik ku

"lho..lho..hina pelipismu kenapa,..?" Tanya nee-chan padaku

"oh..i-in-ni..ta-di..hem.., kebentur tembok, iya kebentur tembok.."ujarku gugup aku bingung harus bicara apa

"kamu yakin kamu gak bohong sama nee-chan kan..?" ujarnya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"iya..nee-chan aku gak bohong.."

SHIT…! Gomen nee-chan aku bohong pada nee-chan, aku gak mau nee-chan jadi hawatir

Aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah, aku gak mau bohong lebih banyak lagi sama nee-chan "KRIAK" bunyi pintu saat ku buka pintu kamarku "GELAP"hanya ini yang bisa ku bilang (ya..iya..orang lampunya belom di nyalain)aku langsung nyalain lampu kamar ku. Dengan hitungan detik kamar ku menjadi terang, kamar yang bernuansa violet lavender membuat ku semakin ingin terbang ke alam mimpi, dan ngelupain sejenak rasa takut yang menyerang ku tuk sejenak, setelah aku ganti baju dan mengobati pelipis ku ku langsung merebahkan tubuh ku ke ranjang violet kesayangan ku dan menutupi tubuh ku dengan selimut lembut milik ku, ku pejamkan mata untuk menenangkan jiwa yang terombang ambing tak karuan….

**_NARUTO POV_**

"CCIIIITT"ku hentikan mobil ku dengan mendadak,karna aku melihat wanita sedang menyabrang yang aku tabrak barusan, aku keluar untuk memastikan apa aku benar benar sukses menabrak wanita, karna aku sangat yakin menabrak seorang wanita hingga terjatuh

"mana thu cewek yah..?"ujar ku pelan kucoba tuk merunduk tuk melihat di bawah mobil ada atau tidak nya

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak ku dengan lumayan keras hingga membuat ku sangat terkejut disaat yang menegangkan tiba tiba ada yang menyentu dari belakang siapa yang gak kaget kalau gitu

"KYAAA…!"teriak ku bersamaan dengan nya rasa kaget yang sempat membuat ku agak mengambil jarak dari nya tp, setelah aku sadar bahwa itu adalah laki laki tinggi berambut merah bata,dan bertato huruf kenji di jidat nya

"GAARA..,sialan loe bikin kaget aja…."

"lha elo ngapain malem malem di sini, aku pikir siapa tp sa'at ku amati mobil mu aku yakin kalau ini loe..,yah aku berhenti buat ngeliat elo" ujar gaara sambil duduk di kap mobil _Toyota alphard_ milik nya

"ini gue tadi ngerasa nabrak sesuatu tapi kok gak ada yah..?"ujar ku

"mungkin loe salah liat kali" ujar gaara

"loe dari mana..?"imbuh nya

"dari nganter hinata pulang"jawab ku

"gimana dia sudah tau belom kalau elo suka sama dia..?"ujar gaara yang sekarang pindah duduk di kap mobil ku

"huft's…tau ah,kelihatan nya dia Cuma nganggeb aku sahabat nya nggak lebih…,jadi aku gak berani nyatain ke hinata.."ujar ku dengan menghisap rokok yang ku hirup

"aah…,payah loe,masak gituh aja gak berani, diterima gak di terima utu urusan belakang…"ujar nya

"diem loe…!ngoceh aja, cob aloe di posisi gue antara sakura dan hinata, loe pasti bingung "ujar ku santai

"sekarang gue Tanya loe suka gak sama sakura..?"Tanya gaara dengan menatap wajah ku

"yah gak lha..!ngapain aku suka dia gila loe…loe tau gue Cuma cinta sama hinata"balas ku

"nah thu gampang , tinggal loe bilang ke sakura kalau loe gak suka dan loe membak hinata,gampang kan..?"ujar nya kayak orang gak punya dosa

"loe baka banget she…,berapa kali gue harus bilang klu gue gak tega ngomong ke sakura,gue gak mau hati cewek, huft's…susah ngomong sama anak pasir kayak elo.."ujar ku

"sialan loe,enak aja anak pasir, tp anak lkeren bego hahahah…."ujar nya sambil tertawa(tawa misterius khas gaara)

"yah uda gue balik dulu, gua capek.."imbuh nya

"yah uda..lagian besok aku musti kerja"ujar ku, ku langsung melompat ke dalam mobil ku, aku nyalakan mesin mobil ku….

"gue balik dulu"ujar ku gaara hanya mengacungkan jempol nya, ku langsung melajukan mobil ku secepat mungkin. Dinginya malam semakin mencekam di tengkuk ku.

"drap…drap…drap.."langkah kaki ku yang menuju lantai dua di rumah ku

"ctak" ku nyalain lampu HUFT'S tanpa basa basi ku lagsung membaringkan tubuh ku dan menyusul hinata kea lam mimpi

_END NARUTO POV_

TUNGGU KISAH SELANJUT NYA…

HUFT'S CAPEK JUGA YACH…(YAH IYA LHA ORANG NULIS)

YACH DHA DHE,LIU MINTA REVIEW NYA AJA…,,

SEBELUM NYA ARIGATOU DAH MAU BACA FIC GAK JELAS DARI LIU….


End file.
